Theifshipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: See what happens when Marik and Bakura go to a haunted house


**Thief Shipping**

Marik was looking around frantically, as they walked towards the large ominous mansion, that laid in the middle of nowhere. All that surrounded them, where terrifying tree's, with branches that twisted like decaying limbs; and secretive bushes casting dangerous shadows.

"Why is it that we have to be here?" Marik asked, breathing heavy as he looked around the clearing. It was not so much the darkness, or the creepy shadows that scared him, being raised in a tomb meant he was accustomed to such thing, it was the dark and foreboding feel of the place, that freaked him out so much.

"Well you can always go home, though I don`t think Yugi will be happy to know that you chickened out of the dare." Bakura said, slightly smirking at the Egyptian, as he knew full well that playing with his pride was the best way to get anything done

"I`m not a chicken! Come on Bakura!" Marik grabbed Bakura's hand, and pulled him into the mansion, more than annoyed that Bakura had questioned his incredible bravery. Bakura just let himself be pulled, too tired to argue with the boy.

"Grip my hand any tighter the bones will break." He grumbled, as Marik held on tighter and tighter.

"S-sorry." They entered the house, when the overly big, wooden doors slam closed behind them, making Marik jump out of fright. Bakura walks in as if he lived there, unaware of the 'paranomal' activity.

"Stupid friggin door! I`m not Mel Gibson!" Marik yelled, trying to calm his nerves. Typical Bakura wouldn't be nervous, he thought to himself, after all, the guys practically a ghost himself.

"Marik, Mel Gibson isn`t here, let`s just get this dare over with." Bakura called irritably.

"Shut it fluffy, you`ll upset him."

"Don`t call me that you bloody idiot, now let's find the bedrooms and get this night over with." Leading the way, Bakura began to go up the grand staircase, Marik behind him trying to be brave. There was a rumble, and while Bakura seems oblivious Marik froze in fear, catching Bakura's attention, and forcing the spirit to stop and look back.

"Are you coming up or what?" Marik was about to reply when there was a sudden rumble. The incredible chandler that had been hanging tediously above them, came crashing down causing the boys to be separated, as Marik fell down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, Marik smelt the familiar scent of blood, he noticed he had cut his arm slightly on his way down. Just great, did they know how much make up it would take to cover that thing up! Honestly! That's when finally it came to his attention, he was alone.

"B-B-Bakura? Bakura?" Marik called, only to her silence

"This is all your friggin fault, you offended Mel Gibson!" Marik shouted angrily at the invisible Bakura that had formed in his head. Sadly, it was of no comfort to him.

"Bakura goddamit." He began to whimper.

"I`m scared."

Bakura coughed from the dust cloud that was created, and wafted the dust away from his face.

"God damn bloody dust." He looked around for Marik, only to find him nowhere. Great, just what he needed.

"Marik? Marik if this is some kind of joke I'll bloody kill you!" He growled, hoping the threat would be enough to coax the Egyptian out his hiding spot. Where was he? If this was a joke, he would have jumped out and said 'Boo!' by now. After all, he was known for his lack of patience.

As Marik was getting to his feet, he tried to calm him breathing

'Okay he's just behind the massive rubble' he thought. Shakily he tried to climb through the pile of wood and glass. That`s when from the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman dressed in white. They looked at each other for a moment, before she screamed and began to run away. Marik was shocked, no-one had ever run away from him. How rude! He was clearly in trouble, and she just ran away! What sort o person does that? Especially to him! Did she not see how attractive he was!? Offended and afraid of being alone, he chased after her.

"Wait! You need to see my mid-riff! And we need to get away from Mel Gibson…but more importantly you must see how sexy I am!" After all, if she saw how attractive he was, she would be forced to help him due to his sexiness. That was how things worked in his head anyway.

Bakura walks back down the stairway, avoiding the rubble easily.

"Marik? Where the bloody hell are you?!" He yelled, before seeing a strange woman dressed in white before him.

"That`s not scary." He grunted, honestly, it was probably just one of Yugi's friends dressed up. Why would a spirit be scared of another spirit anyway? Ignoring her, Bakura walked away.

"Marik?" He called.

"Oh frig..." Marik stared around in fright, the girl had disappeared; and he realised he had no idea where he was, and how he was going to get back. Shivering in fear he heard voices whisper. When suddenly there was a loud pop as the light exploded.

"FRIG!" He yelled, as he ran across the corridor and into a random room for safety from Mel Gibson. A bedroom! There was a picture on the ground, of a happy family except the father looked pretty scary.

"Hah, that`s a pretty accurate picture of Mel Gibson." He was so putting it on tumblr, and perhaps even twitter. Pop! Another light exploded, as Marik dived under the covers. The doors slammed, as the room went crazy, like it was on some form of drugs.

"Oh, god I'm sorry I didn`t, mean to admit it, what do you want from me?" He called

" Oh god if you let me live I swear I'll never offend Mel again, I'll stop lying to people! Please make it stop, look I admit it I'm gay, I like men! I like Bakura, oh gods, see I'm telling the truth make it stop!" He called, trying anything that would make the ghost end this.

"Please, stop it! I have so much to live for!" He cried.

Bakura ducked as light bulbs exploded.

"Bloody hell!" That could of hit him! Then the door went wild.

"Fucking hell!" Bakura ran upstairs this was more dangerous than scary. After all, he'd rather not completely destroy his host's body.

"Marik! Where the bloody hell are you?!" He called, now getting sick of this little game of hide and seek.

As things calmed down, Marik came out from under the covers, only to see the white woman stood there

"Ah, so you're not scared of me anymore, guess you finally noticed." Another light bulb exploded.

"Ah! Friggity frig, frig, okay where's Bakura?" Marik shouted at the ghost, who said and did nothing, only to anger him further.

"God dammit, listen you floating bed sheet, you better tell me!"

_"You are a trespasser." _She whispered, before finally disappearing, Marik was really creeped out.

"BAKURA!" He then went back to curling under the bed sheets, he couldn't stand spooky things.

Bakura flinched, as another light bulb exploded.

"Crap!" He then suddenly heard Marik scream. Finally.

"Marik! Where the bloody hell are you?!" He shouted.

"Bakura?! Bakura is that you?!" Marik called from under the blankets, desperate to find his partner in crime.

"Bakura I'm in here! And don't listen to Mel Gibson, he has dirt on me!" Bakura ran towards the bedroom.

"Marik! Don't be a bloody idiot!" Why was it always Mel Gibson?

"I'm not a bloody idiot!" He shouted back, still hidden under the covers and refusing to come out. He couldn't have another outburst like that in front of Bakura.

Bakura ran into the bedroom and looked around, where was that stupidly gorgeous boy?

"Marik?" he then saw the lumps under the covers, and sighed before pulling the covers off him.

"Bakura!" Marik grabbed the sheets and pulled it over the pair of them, protecting Bakura from the evil demons wrath.

"You can`t go out there, Mel doesn`t like us, and he`s got dirt on me, and I`m sure he is trying to destroy my sexiness by throwing things at me, we need to hide here!" Marik explained, he already had one cut, another would be like hell.

"What the bloody hell are you on about? It isn`t Mel Gibson! The house is just faulty and there is a storm outside that`s what made all the doors go." Honestly, Mel Gibson didn't even live in Japan.

"No, there was a ghost and she said he doesn`t like trespassers, and I mean look at my face." He points to large cut on his left cheek, which was formed during the last ghost drug attack.

"He`s already attacking me! By the end of this I`m going to be dead, or all scarred up and no-one will look at me! Or even worse, I'll be so badly injured I know longer look sexy!" as always the boy had his priorities all messed up, Bakura blamed the abusive upbringing for that though. Marik then placed his head on Bakura`s shoulder to hide his fear, but his body still trembled. Bakura sighed and holds Marik as he trembles

"Nothing is going to happen because I won't let it, stay close and try to stay awake, we`ll make it through the night." Marik was stunned. 'Wait, is Bakura being nice? Not this once has he sworn or insulted me!' Marik thought, suddenly the room began to go crazy again as the voice whispers

_"Go away!" _

"Ahh! Frig, frig, frig, you`ve gotten everything from me!" he gripped tighter to Bakura

"Come on Marik, just ignore it, the more you react to it, the more it will react."

"Bakura." Marik whispered, his cocky defence broken down

"I`m scared."

"I know you are Marik, but it will be okay though."

"B-Bakura, why are you being nice to me? You should be insulting me."

"You're scared and I don't have to be mean to you all the time."

"It`s just unlike you fluffy." Marik sniffs and holds tighter

"I guess it is, and don`t call me fluffy." There was another smash causing Marik to jump and the pair to fall. Bakura fell back and landed on the floor, with Marik on top of him

"Ow, bloody hell that hurt."

"Ow, frig." Marik`s body aching he collapsed on top of Bakura, who held his hips to keep him still

"Marik don`t move." Marik feels Bakura`s hands, he begins to try and scramble off, only to press closer against Bakura

"For gods sakes Marik, I said don`t move!"

"But it`s uncomfy." Marik moves his hips and causes friction between the pair. He lets slip a small moan. He blushes and quickly buries his face in Bakura`s neck, hoping to god that he didn`t notice and wouldn`t see his blush

"Marik? Did you just moan?"

"N-n-no, I`m completely straight Baka!"

"Of course you are, that is why you are stuttering and insulting me."

"Sh-Shut up!" he tries to get up but slips causing his crotch to press against Bakura`s thigh

"You seem to have a problem down there Marik."

"Do not!" He then tries to get up again, but Bakura hold onto him, letting Marik feel his own problem

"You want to move Marik? Making me feel lonely?"

"I-erm-I-" Marik begins to stutter unsure of what to say

"Lost for words Marik?"

"N-n-no you Baka." He then gasps as he feels a hand on his crotch

"Really? You seem pretty lost for words, and you seem to have a pretty big problem."

"Bigger than yours." Marik smirked finally regaining some confidence and Bakura smirked back

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura flips them over so he was straddling Marik, who bucks upwards to create friction

"Let`s find out…Fluffy." Bakura smirks

"Yes let`s." Marik`s pushes up so his and Bakura s lips collided and wraps his arms around Bakuras neck. Bakura runs his tongue across Mariks bottom lip wanting access to his mouth. Marik opens his mouthand moans as Bakuras tongue invades his mouth, moving and playing with the organ. Bakura pulls away and pants

"You must be very uncomfortable down there Marik."

"You know it." He yanks at Bakuras shirt, sliding his hands over Bakuras toned chest and scrapes his nails against Bakuras back

"Do you need…(Moans) or want to move?" he pushed Mariks shirt up over his head before moaning and groaning

"Bloody hell."

"You mean like this?" Marik flips them over so he`s on Bakuras lap and starts grinding against him, so Bakura groans

"Such a tease."

"You know it." Marik moves down and undoes Bakuras pants. Bakura moans and leans up to run his tongue over Mariks left nipple, Marik lets out a growl as he runs his hands down Bakuras crotch, who groans and buck up at the touch

"Marik, stop being such a tease!"

"Aww, and here I thought the great spirit of the ring could take control of any situation." Bakura groans

"Stuff off Marik!"

"Aw, cant the evil spirit handle it? And you always called me the girl." Balura growls

"Are you going to do something or not? Cause if not you can stay away for the rest of the night!" Marik leans down and lick the end of Bakuras dick tauntingly

"You know you can`t resist me, I`ve watched you staring at me." He continues to run his hand over Bakuras crotch as he moves his mouth near Bakuras ear

"There`s a reason I keep flaunting my ass." Marik whispered causing Bakura to groan

"Then get a bloody move on! We are here in the middle of a freaking haunted house and you went from scared to horny, so are you going to get a move on? Or should I give you to Mel Gibson?" Marik just bobbed his head at a slow pace, slowly slipping Bakura further and further into ecstasy, making Bakura groan and buck up

"Fuck! Bloody mother fucking Ra!" Marik stops as he gets close and moves back to his ear

"Bakura, you`re really selfish." He moves Bakuras hand up to his own problem, Bakura responds by moving his hand up and down Mariks problem

"Sorry, I was too preoccupied to remember about your problem." Bakura says and Marik moans

"Well then, oh great spirit, prove to me you`re actually powerful and not a friggin whiny bitch." Bakura growls and flips them over

"You want a great spirit, then you`ll get one." Bakura then takes Mariks problem into his mouth and Marik lets out a growl, loving the new dominate side

"Ooh, fuck Bakura, ah friggin Ra." Bakura smirks and chuckles around Marik before swallowing around him

"Oh god." Marik pants and moans as he begins to see white

"B-B-Bakura I`m gonna…" Bakura sucks again before swallowing Mariks seed and pulling away from him and smirked

"Delicious."Marik panted

"Jesus fucking Christ." Bakura still smirking

"You looked like you enjoyed that." Marik hears a clatter and grabs covers and hides them again

"I`ve just realised, Mel Gibson watched all of that." Marik whispered, Bakura sighed before chuckling and bringing Marik close

"So how does it feel know you got sucked of in front of a ghost?"

"Strangly erotic, though Bakura aren`t you a ghost?" Bakura chuckled

"You can touch me cant you? I got my own separate body just like the Pharaoh did."

"And in all technicality you`re a paedophile." Marik snickered and Bakura smirked

"Does that bother you? Cause if it does I can just leave you here to find your own way back and I can go home and spend the rest of the night with Ryou."

"Nah, you just look better when you`re pissed off, I get scared when you smile too much."

"What? Smile like this?"Bakura smiled and Marik kisses him

"Hmm, I`ll just distract you then." Bakura kisses him back

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want, after all we have the whole night to go and Mel Gibson to impress." Bakura sighs

"What is it with you and Mel fucking Gibson?" Seriously. Anything even slightly Paranormal, be it an item moving, or a strange noise, Marik **always** blamed Mel Gibson. **Always!**

"I…erm…well…erm…dunno…GO COMB YOUR HAIR FLUFFY!"

End


End file.
